


The Limits of Control

by flippyspoon



Series: Modern and Interesting: Drabbles and Ficlets [6]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	The Limits of Control

It just kept  _happening_.

There was nothing Jimmy could do to stop it.

Outside of avoiding Thomas Barrow at all costs.

Once the proverbial cat was out of the bag and Jimmy had discovered not only the joys of love but the ecstasy of sex with Mr. Barrow, it did not take much to get his little soldier saluting.  Jimmy would have thought that once a person was used to a thing they became less sensitive too it…more tolerant.

Not so!

Now it was dinner.  Jimmy stood at attention (blimey, did he ever) as the family jibbered and jabbered.  He prayed no one would ask him to move.  Thomas was right across from him as usual.

Mr. Barrow wasn’t even  _doing_  anything!

But Thomas’s mouth looked particularly red and swollen as if he’d just…

Yes, there it was.  Jimmy clasped his hands in front of him.  His face burned.  Mr. Barrow cast the hint of a frown in his direction and sucked in his cheeks; disapproval.  Somehow that made it worse.  That might mean a light punishment later- if Thomas thought Jimmy wasn’t doing his best.  He might smack Jimmy on his naked arse a few times with the  _gloved_  hand-

Jimmy coughed.

His erection throbbed.

No one had noticed yet.

Except Mr. Barrow apparently (all too amused now).  He was fixing Jimmy with his Look- his eyes glittering with intensity- a pink tongue barely visible between his lips.

Lady Rose glanced over her shoulder.  ”Oh James, would you be a dear and…”  

Her eyes were exactly at crotch-level.

"Oh!"  Thank God, she whispered her exclamation.  She looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

Then she promptly doused herself with a glass of wine.  ”Oh dear me! What a clumsy clod!”

Everyone yelped and made a fuss and Lady Rose asked Jimmy to get soda crystals for her dress immediately.

"Mr. Barrow, would you go with him in case he…has trouble finding it?"

She smiled brightly.

Everyone looked confused.

"That’s it," Jimmy said, panting, as Thomas groped him in the cleaning supply closet.  "We’re naming our first child Rose."

Thomas kissed him and laughed. “I know you’re new to this, but there’s not a very high probability of you and I having children.”

"I dunno, Mr. Barrow, at the rate I’m going, I wouldn’t be too surprised."


End file.
